JohnDave Zombie Apocalypse One Shot
by Eliza Quick Silver
Summary: John and Dave are in a zombie apocalypse blah blah blah Requested by people.
1. Chapter 1

"Dave!" John screamed. He heard the bullet whiz past his head. The hand on his arm released and John tripped forward into a run. He caught up to Dave and the two sprinted down the hall. Their panting matched pace with their heavy footsteps as they made their way toward their safe house. Dave quickly reloaded his gun and turned to send a few more bullets flying at the hoard following them. They turned a corner and reached the heavy metal door. Dave held it open as John practically fell inside. He fire a few more shots before going in himself.

"John!" He yelled.

"Hang on!" John called back, dragging a barrel up to the door. He pushed it up to the door, keeping it closed. He sighed and they collapsed into each other's arms.

"John." Dave whispered.

"Dave." John breathed in return.

"They almost had you."

"They didn't, thanks to you."

Dave lightly ran his hand down John's arm, stopping at his wrist. He grasped it and looked down at John's arm.

"John..."

"Dave, please-"

"Where'd we put the bandages? I can't find the rubbing alcohol! John, take-"

"Dave, listen to me!" John yelled. His hand found its way to the wound on his upper arm.

"Shut up, John!" Dave screamed as he ran back over to John carrying gauze. "Lift your arms."

"What?"

"Lift your god damn arms!"

John raised his arms over his head. Dave pulled his shirt off of him roughly.

"Dave, I-"

"I said shut up!"

Dave tightly wrapped the bite. He uncapped the rubbing alcohol and was moving the bottle towards the wound.

"Dave, stop it!"

"I'm going to save you, John!"

"I said stop!" John yelled, smacking the bottle out of Dave's hand.

"I'm going to save you! It'll all be okay!" He called, running to another part of the room. John followed as fast as he could. When he made it around the corner Dave had just turned, he saw the blonde sitting up against the wall with his knee's pulled up to his chest.

"Dave…"

"Going to save you." He whispered.

"Dave, do you want to help me?"

"Yes." Dave breathed, looking up at John, his cheeks glossy with tears.

"Come this way, Dave." John said, reaching his hand toward his friend. Dave took it and stood, wiping his eyes. As John lead him to the center of the room, John slipped his gun from the table is sat on.

"Dave, close your eyes." John whispered. Dave did as told. "Now open your hand." He felt cool metal pressed into his fingers. John raised Dave's hand so the barrel was resting on his temple. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Dave's. "Love you."

He put his hand over Dave's and squeezed.


	2. Alternate Ending

"Dave!" John screamed. He heard the bullet whiz past his head. The hand on his arm released and John tripped forward into a run. He caught up to Dave and the two sprinted down the hall. Their panting matched pace with their heavy footsteps as they made their way toward their safe house. Dave quickly reloaded his gun and turned to send a few more bullets flying at the hoard following them. They turned a corner and reached the heavy metal door. Dave held it open as John practically fell inside. He fire a few more shots before going in himself.

"John!" He yelled.

"Hang on!" John called back, dragging a barrel up to the door. He pushed it up to the door, keeping it closed. He sighed and they collapsed into each other's arms.

"John." Dave whispered.

"Dave." John breathed in return.

"They almost had you."

"They didn't, thanks to you."

John cupped Dave's head in his hand and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

"Did you get it?" He said as he pulled back. Dave nodded as he pulled his backpack off his shoulders. He reached in and pulled the cloth bag from within, holding it out to John.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see a sleeping bag." He sighed.

"I know." The other responded.

"Speaking of which…"

"You too?"

"Yep."

Dave pulled the sleeping bag from the cloth bag and unrolled it onto the floor.

"It looks so cozy!" John said, grinning. He bent over to unlace his shoes. Dave kicked his off and threw his jacket to the ground. He reached to his face for his glasses before remembering that both his and John's glasses had been broken long ago.

John excitedly crawled into the bag, Dave following behind. They curled around each other, their hot breath each warming the other. As Dave let exhaustion take him, he whispered under his breath, "One more day."


End file.
